


То, что связывает нас

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: То, что связывает насАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: БДСМ, второй кинк - ошейникРазмер: миди, 5182Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: МСUПредупреждения: пост!ВБ, порка, использование игрушек, emotional issues, Стив Роджерс просит прощения классическим способом от Хикмана, ХЭ. Претензии про стивбыникогда не принимаются.





	То, что связывает нас

Не то чтобы Тони не ожидал чего-то в этом роде — но да, такого не ожидал. Не было ни звоночков, ни намёков, Стив всегда казался ему до обидного традиционным, так что в первую секунду он немного завис. Потом замершее было сердце рвануло в галоп, а застывшая на мгновение кровь застучала в висках и паху. 

— Скажи мне, — обратился он к Пятнице, — я точно не брежу?

— Ваши проблемы со здоровьем остались позади, босс.

— Тогда выруби все телефоны, займи круговую оборону и не подглядывай, — Тони шагнул к Стиву, рассматривая его. — Похоже, в ближайшие сутки я буду очень, очень занят. Так ведь, Кэп?

— Удачного примирения, босс, — пожелала Пятница напоследок. Тони ужасно ею гордился — ведь догадалась же! Во всём, что касалось сложной сферы человеческих чувств и взаимоотношений, ИИ обычно ориентировались с большим трудом; они пытались просчитать то, что просчитать почти невозможно, ошибались и выдавали критические ошибки.

Очень во многом Тони чувствовал себя так же неуверенно, как самые первые и неуклюжие из его попыток создать разум и личность, подобные человеческим. Вот сейчас, например. Стоило бросить взгляд на коленопреклонённую фигуру…

— Я не уверен, что правильно тебя понял, но… а, да к чёрту всё! — неожиданно для себя самого решил он. — Какие тут ещё могут быть варианты — что ты от нечего делать решил постоять голым на коленях у меня в спальне? 

Стив молчал. Кажется, все его силы уходили на то, чтобы изо всех сил сохранять спокойствие. Обходя его по кругу, Тони тщетно пытался представить, как Стив вообще мог решиться на такое после всего, что связывало их: порой волшебным и незаслуженным теплом, державшим лучше всяких оков, порой — шипастыми зазубренными крючьями, входившими в самую душу и рвавшими её в клочья. Да уж, они потрепали друг друга, не пощадив — но теперь, когда самая страшная война вселенной осталась позади, можно было заключить мировую.

Кроме того, сейчас связан был сам Стив. Странная конструкция, стянувшая его руки за спиной, продолжалась вверх туго натянутой цепью, лежавшей в ложбинке вдоль позвоночника, и соединённой с широким ошейником, охватившим шею. Как Стив защёлкнул её на себе, оставалось загадкой, но освободиться он явно не мог; Тони видел, как мелко дрожат его плечи, до предела развёрнутые назад, и как добела стискиваются сильные пальцы.

И ведь ничто не предвещало. Ни того, что Стив в принципе способен на нечто подобное, ни собственной бурной реакции, ни того, какой запретной сладостью отзовётся в сердце один вид этой покорно склонённой головы. Тони вздохнул и сел на пол напротив Стива. Поднял его подбородок, пальцем провёл вдоль кромки ошейника. Его любимый сорт стали, чёрт возьми — и как только Стив узнал? Сколько готовился?

— Ну что, я в позитивном шоке, — признался он и повернул голову Стива так, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть ему в глаза. Ресницы Стив опустил, как нарочно, и Тони это не устраивало. — Посмотри на меня.

Мгновенная покорность была настолько не в духе Кэпа, что Тони даже решил на минутку, что всё это — какой-то отчаянно дерзкий розыгрыш. Может, какие-нибудь магические штучки. Или Стиву промыли мозги, или…

— Поговори со мной, — предложил он, поняв, что Стив так и будет молчать, пока не получит приказа. — Это какая-то ловушка? Тебя заставили? Да нет, что за глупость, кто бы мог… но всё-таки?

— Нет, — хрипло — может быть, оттого, что его горло охватывала полоса полированной стали, — сказал Стив. — Я пришёл… пришёл мириться.

— Голым, — не выдержал Тони. Стив медленно кивнул. — В наручниках и ошейнике. На коленях.

— Это казалось неплохой идеей. В теории, — признался Стив. — Если это глупо и смешно…

Тони положил пальцы ему на губы, принудив замолчать.

— Это как угодно, — сказал он, — но только не глупо и не смешно. Один вопрос, прежде чем мы начнём: Стив, насколько ты мне доверяешь? 

Закушенные губы, так долго лишавшие Тони покоя и сна, сложились в улыбку.

— Понятно, — сказал Тони. — И всё-таки я хочу, чтобы ты придумал стоп-слово. Сам себе я доверяю гораздо меньше, чем тебе.

— Раскол, — мгновенно выдохнул Стив, и в его глазах Тони увидел боль, не имевшую ничего общего с нытьём в затёкших руках. Если у него вообще затекали руки. Вот, значит, как. Не только помириться и загладить ущерб — сжечь всё, что до сих пор разделяло их, лежало на душах осадком, вроде бы почти и не мешая, но… — Подойдёт? 

Вместо ответа Тони запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы. Сжал, потянул назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову, с восторгом ощущая собственную власть и чужую покорность, тем более драгоценную, что даже представить себе покорного Стива Роджерса было невозможно. Но вот он, стоял на коленях прямо перед ним и практически умолял сделать с ним всё, что только могло прийти Тони в голову.

Приходило, надо признать, многое.

— Знаешь, — мягко произнёс Тони, сгребая волосы Стива в кулак и оттягивая так, чтобы причинить боль — не слишком сильную, но ощутимую, и заодно помочь расслабить каменный от напряжения затылок, — я так часто представлял себе этот момент. Когда всё закончится, война останется позади, и нужно будет жить дальше. Чего я не предполагал, так это тебя. Списал со счетов, думал, мы просто будем делать одно дело и обходить друг друга по дуге, ну не глупость ли, а?

Стив не застонал и даже в лице не переменился, только ёрзнул кадыком под ошейником. Теперь Тони видел каплю пота, текущую по его виску, подрагивающие длинные ресницы и следы от зубов на нижней губе. 

— Согласен, — кивнул Тони. — Но тебе, кажется, совсем не до разговоров. 

Стив потёрся затылком о его кулак и облизнул пересохшие губы. Поцеловать хотелось невыносимо, но Тони себя сдержал. Опустил ладонь ниже, подцепил пальцем звякнувшую цепь, потеребил её, заставив Стива прогнуться ещё сильнее, и приказал:

— Открой рот, Капитан. 

Собственный член уже рвал брюки; Тони высвободил его, провёл кулаком от головки к яйцам и обратно. Стив следил за его движениями глазами умирающего от жажды человека, но Тони не собирался щадить ни его, ни себя. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Он обхватил член, подступил к Роджерсу вплотную, снова поймал горячий от голода взгляд и мягко похлопал Стива членом по губам. Провёл головкой, чувствуя, как Стив непроизвольно ведёт языком ему вслед, снова шлёпнул по губам, уже чувствительней…

— Вот этого, — пробормотал он, — мне тоже так давно хотелось. 

Стив потянулся за ускользающим членом, до скрипа натягивая цепь. Жилы на шее натянулись тоже, край ошейника врезался в кожу, оставляя след, и Тони положил ладонь на чуть шершавую от недавнего бритья щёку, останавливая, позволил себе вдвинуть член чуть глубже, к жадно дрожавшему языку. Стив дотянулся, наконец, быстро лизнул под головкой и вокруг, попытался поймать желанное губами. Тони не дал, сам вжал налитую головку в раскрытый рот, повёл по губам, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Зрелище не уступало; он смотрел, как зачарованный, и всё никак не мог поверить в то, что происходящее реально.

Впрочем, короткие жаркие выдохи Стива, раз за разом лизавшего то навершие, то складку под головкой, практически принуждали признать: да, правда. Всё действительно происходит наяву. Тони позволил ему вылизывать себя, пока не оказался на грани выносимого, отнял член — Стив задышал чаще, потянулся следом, тонкая паутинка слюны провисла от его губ до потемневшего от напряжения члена, — и замер, подчиняясь.

— Сейчас ты встанешь, — медленно сказал Тони, на ходу обдумывая ближайшие перспективы. В спальне он обычно только спал, и то довольно редко, а после разрыва с Пеппер вообще предпочитал ночевать где угодно, только не в опустевшей комнате, где ему теперь всё время чудился несуществующий сквозняк, но кое-какие мелочи вроде смазки в ней сохранились. — Я немного поменяю тебе фиксаторы и продолжим на кровати, а не на полу. Возражения?

Стив едва заметно покачал головой и стал подниматься. Тони придержал его, просто на всякий случай; у него самого, если бы он стоял на коленях так долго, затекло бы всё на свете, но Стив был куда моложе и крепче, так что даже не пошатнулся. Цепь крепилась к ошейнику грубо сделанным карабином, и Тони отстегнул её, чуть потянул, рассматривая конструкцию и на ходу придумывая, как её можно улучшить. Решив эту задачу, он повёл Стива к кровати, заставил лечь и пристегнул карабин к изголовью. Диаметр, по счастью, подходил, а сама кровать казалась достаточно крепкой. Стив опустился на колени, потом лёг, повинуясь мягкому тычку в спину, и Тони подсунул под него пару подушек, чтобы задница торчала повыше.

— Если решишь прийти в следующий раз, — сказал он строго, — вставишь в себя пробку. Не слишком большую, я хочу, чтобы ты был тугим. И возбуждённым. Сейчас у меня ничего подходящего нет, но ты ведь здесь сегодня не за удовольствием.

— Нет, — Стив поёрзал на подушках и замер снова, показывая круглый зад, влажную ложбинку поясницы и скованные за спиной руки. Щекой он прижался к подушке, и Тони видел, как часто движутся его светлые ресницы — вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, как крылышко испуганной бабочки. — Нет, совсем не за этим.

— Я так и думал, — Тони поискал глазами по комнате, не нашёл ничего подходящего и расстегнул на себе ремень, радуясь тому, что именно сегодня выбрал не джинсы. Кожа была мягковата, дизайнерские ремни от дома Карден не предназначались ни для чего подобного, но выбирать не приходилось, оторваться от Стива сейчас означало оторваться от него навсегда, и Тони это понимал, всем собой чувствовал. — Задницу выше и не шевелись. Издашь хоть звук — я немедленно прекращаю. 

Стив рвано кивнул и сжал пальцы до синеватых лунок. И не заглядывая ему в лицо, Тони знал: он закусил губы, прекрасные чистые губы, только что принимавшие его член, и готов к боли. Хочет её, мечтает о ней. Нуждается в ней даже больше, чем когда-то нуждался в щите и праве защищать тех, кто слабее.

Обмануть такое доверие было бы невозможно; Тони размахнулся и ударил, на лету корректируя силу. Ремень обвил округлость зада, на мгновение прильнул к выпуклости бедра, с влажным свистом протёк по коже и вернулся, изгибаясь, как живая змея. На коже осталась розовая полоса, но Стив даже не дрогнул, и Тони, внутренне обмирая, ударил снова. И снова, и ещё, и опять — ремень летал в воздухе, свистя, как сорвавшийся конец трансмиссии, раз за разом ложась на стремительно розовеющую кожу, и всё-таки этого было мало, слишком мало. Тони видел это и чувствовал по тому, как нетерпеливо и жаждуще подрагивали от статического напряжения бёдра и задница Стива. Не будь запрета кричать, и он уже орал бы, прося большего, а так только скрипел зубами и что было сил держал спину.

— Знаешь, — хрипло сказал Тони, не прекращая отвешивать размеренные удары, — об этом я тоже думал. Представлял в подробностях. Это же фантазии, над ними человек не властен, так что я, можно сказать, безнадёжно надеялся, что ты однажды придёшь, мы подерёмся, как водится, а потом… вот только знать не знал, что тебе может захотеться такого. Спину ровно!

Стив выпрямился и медленно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Да, да, — Тони ударил его ещё несколько раз, целясь теперь поперёк розовых полос. Серьёзного вреда он не причинял, а обжигать должно было на славу. — Я знаю, Стив. Ты бы мне сейчас зарядил речь в своём духе, но вот беда — нужно молчать. Молчать и терпеть. Я знаю, ты можешь, ты крепкий парень. Могу так весь день, так, кажется, ты говорил?

Новый удар оставил на заднице Стива ярко-алую, а не розовую, полосу. Ничего более возбуждающего Тони в жизни своей не видел; до смерти захотелось опустить руку, провести языком по вспухающей отметине, слизать микроскопические бисеринки выступившей крови, сладкой и солёной, драгоценной… трахнуть потом, вставляя резко и грубо, заставить Стива орать в голос, сжигая в крике и самозабвенном распутстве всё, что мешает дышать полной грудью... 

Пока что было нельзя. Тони одёрнул себя, запрещая мечтать, и опустил ремень. 

— Кроме пробки, — сказал он, старательно контролируя голос, — возьмёшь кольцо на член. Сейчас терпи, сколько можешь, но как только кончишь — я тебя выгоню. Можешь говорить.

Стив выдохнул отчаянный стон и несколько секунд дышал, как выброшенный на берег ныряльщик, едва избежавший смерти. 

— Спасибо, Тони, — выговорил он. Без всякого удивления Тони отметил, что его голос, обычно решительный и твёрдый, подрагивает, как перед слезами. — Я… могу выдержать ещё. Гораздо больше.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — отозвался Тони, сунул в рот большой палец и как следует его облизал. — Расставь-ка колени пошире. Где ты взял эту сбрую? Не в магазине же.

— Купил через сеть, — сипло сказал Стив и едва заметно вздрогнул, почувствовав пальцы Тони у себя между ног. — А ошейник согнул сам. Не так уж трудно. 

— Надо же, — Тони упёрся подушечкой пальца прямо в сомкнутый анус, погладил, прикидывая, стоит ли брать смазку. По всему выходило, что нет — по крайней мере, не сейчас. Трахать Стива, пока тот в таком состоянии, он точно не собирался, а пальцы тот должен был принять без проблем. — Сейчас будет жечь, Стив. Ты ведь давно так не развлекался?

К его изумлению, Стив издал хриплый смешок, сказавший больше любых слов и уверений.

— Никогда? — переспросил Тони. — Даже верится с трудом. Впрочем, всё равно. Не забыл стоп-слово?

— Нет, — пробормотал Стив, и именно в эту секунду Тони вставил ему палец. Тугая мышца разошлась и тут же сомкнулась у самой костяшки, рефлекторно реагируя на проникновение. — О!

— Да, я знаю, — рассеянно отозвался Тони, довольно грубо двигая пальцем в горячей глубине. — Завтра будет саднить, чтоб ты не забывал. Если захочешь подрочить — имей в виду, я узнаю и не открою тебе дверь. Хм, вижу, ты в восторге от перспективы.

Стив и вправду дрожал и сжимался на пальце так, словно вот-вот готов был кончить — и, бросив короткий взгляд на его член, большой и мокрый от выступившей смазки, Тони добавил ещё палец, болью помогая Стиву сдержаться — или делая задачу ещё труднее. 

— А-ах… — Стив снова стиснул зубы. На двух пальцах он сжимался уже совсем отчаянно. — Тони, я… я сейчас… пожалуйста!

— Говори, — приказал Тони, продолжая двигать рукой и понимая, что и сам сейчас спустит прямо в штаны. — Сейчас мы вдвоём, ты и я, так что можешь не сдерживаться. Всё, что накипело — ну?

Слышно было, как Стив втянул в грудь воздуха, как от сильной боли. Никакая порка, никакая, даже самая грубая, ласка не могла довести его до такого состояния, но возможность выдохнуть то, что сжигало изнутри — могла. Тони понимал лучше, чем кто бы то ни было другой. Сколько ночей он провёл без сна, снова и снова перебирая в памяти всё, что так терзало, не находя выхода ни в бутылке, ни в бою, ни в работе. Сколько дней было безнадёжно испорчено простым осознанием того, что прошлого не вернуть, и что даже если бы удалось открутить часы назад — это ничего бы не изменило, потому что прошлое всегда было с червоточиной, с изъяном. Эта трещина росла и росла, пока всё не рассыпалось в прах, оставив их ни с чем, вот только их взаимное упрямство оказалось крепче.

— Я так тебя… — выдохнул Стив, и Тони слышал, как в его горле хрипит и клокочет от слов, не сказанных вовремя, застрявших в груди, ставших ядом. — Тони. Я никогда больше… драться с тобой было ужасно, веришь? 

Да, Тони знал. Как будто ему самому не было ужасно встать напротив того единственного человека, который плевать хотел на его деньги, на статус, даже на гениальность! Который видел насквозь все его недостатки, шрамы, сквозные дыры в душе — и, несмотря на всё это, ухитрялся принимать его. Не всегда и далеко не полностью, но даже тех крох взаимопонимания, что иногда доставались им обоим, вполне хватало, чтобы жизнь делалась не таким уж бесплодным и тоскливым местом. Что он сам даёт Стиву, оставалось загадкой, но что-то всё-таки было — что-то существенное, раз без него тот так заходился тоской, что не спасала ни победа, ни воскрешение друзей…

— Верю, — отозвался он, резко двигая пальцами в обжигающей тесноте и чувствуя себя хирургом гораздо больше, чем любовником. Стив пришёл к нему не за сексом — за исцелением, и сейчас Тони выдирал из него тоску и вину, действуя, как обычно, во благо других и, как всегда в его дурацкой жизни, через задницу. Привыкнув носить щит и суровое выражение лица, держаться на расстоянии от искушений и панибратства, вечно помня о своей треклятой миссии, Стив порой казался ему гораздо больше подходящим на роль Железного Человека, чем он сам. Всегда в готовности отдать жизнь без жалоб и сожалений, запрещавший себе привязываться к кому-то на полную, помнящий о потерях и том, что в их кошмарном ряду всегда найдётся место для того, кто так или иначе окажется рядом, Стив никогда не давал себе воли. Именно поэтому нужна была нагота, порка и кандалы, этому служил ошейник, ради этого Тони целенаправленно ломал его броню, оставляя обнажённым и задыхающимся, готовым на всё — даже сказать правду. — Верю, Стив. Мне тоже. 

— Мне так жаль, — Стив отозвался стоном на очередной жёсткий толчок. — Так жаль, что всё… так по-дурацки, Тони, я ведь никогда не… не хотел, чтобы всё…

Его голос ломался, то падая до шёпота, то срываясь почти на крик, и Тони знал, что это значит: тело брало своё, путая мысли, торопясь получить желанное, запретное. Нужно было притормозить, но Тони просто не мог, тоже стоя на самой грани. 

— Не смей, — сказал он больше себе, чем Стиву. — Не вздумай. Мы это сделаем вместе или никак.

Стив мучительно застонал, ударил бёдрами, вжимаясь в подушки; влажное пятно расплылось по ткани, но каким-то чудом он удержался и снова замер, часто и резко сжимаясь внутри.

— Я всегда. Всегда! — почти крикнул он. — Думал, что прав. А потом…

Да, Тони знал, что случается потом, когда туман опьяняющей бесспорной правоты рассеивается, оставляя тебя на обломках того, что ещё недавно было твоей собственной жизнью, такой надёжной и понятной. Он вцепился в исполосованное бедро свободной рукой, царапая исхлёстанную кожу и причиняя боль, пальцами, пойманными в глубину тела, нащупал вспухшую твёрдую желёзку, нажал, толкая Стива через край, кончил сам, почти не заметив этого, и вжался в Стива, не отпуская ни на миг.

— Хватит, — пробормотал он. — Наотпускались, чуть не сдохли. Никогда больше.

Стив, ещё вздрагивая от оргазма, слабо пошевелился под ним, звякнул провисшей цепью.

— Ты из меня всю душу вынул, — сказал он и спросил безнадёжно. — Теперь выгонишь?

Тони обдумал это, осторожно вытащил пальцы и обтёр их о простыню.

— Ненадолго, — решил он. — Придёшь завтра, Кэп? Я буду ждать. Ты, я уверен, тоже.

Стив дёрнулся было, забыв о фиксаторах, и замер снова.

— Если это нужно, чтобы мы снова могли… — он оборвал себя на полуслове. — Да к чёрту. У нас никогда не было времени разобраться между собой. По-настоящему побыть вместе, приблизиться… но мне всегда этого хотелось, Тони. Если есть хоть один шанс…

— Ты ведь знаешь, что плётки и прочее для этого необязательны, правда? — уточнил Тони, отстёгивая карабин от изголовья. — Знаешь ведь?

— Конечно, — сказал Стив и неловко встал, качнувшись и удержавшись на ногах только благодаря напряжению мышц. Тони глаз не мог оторвать от того, как гибкие сильные мышцы перекатывались под кожей. Покрытая быстро светлеющими следами ударов, она поблёскивала от пота, и каждое движение Стива меняло узор и делало его ещё краше. Подумать только, до сих пор Тони и не подозревал за собой подобных предпочтений — но Стив ломал все его представления, как и всегда. — Но так легче, Тони. Можно мне во что-нибудь одеться?

— Ты, я надеюсь, не голым сюда пришёл? — Тони зашёл ему за спину, в два счёта расправился с кандалами и презрительно хмыкнул. — Дешёвка. Не надевай их больше, я сам тебе соберу. Ошейник оставь, он мне нравится.

Удивительнее всего был покой. Не посторгазменная тишина тела, наплывающая вместе с сонливостью, не тяжёлое молчание взаимного недовольства, не тоскливая пустота в груди, когда возвращаешься в пустой дом — нет. Глядя на то, как Стив одевается, чуть морщась от прикосновения ткани, Тони пытался определить происходящее словами и всё никак не мог. Потом Стив застегнул воротник рубашки, пряча ошейник, и Тони понял, наконец.

Они оба вели себя так, как если бы не было никогда ни бункера, ни драки, ни почти-смерти для обоих. Для Тони так точно; он невольно потёр грудь и перехватил взгляд Стива — напряжённый, прямой, полный немого вопроса.

— Ага, — сказал Тони. — Я тоже думаю, что мы и это переживём.

Стив по-солдатски коротко кивнул и вышел, не сказав больше ни слова.

***

— Повернись, — сказал Тони. — Нагнись, покажи мне.

Фанатом приказов Стив не был никогда, но то были другие приказы, так что он повернулся, сгибаясь в талии, шире расставил ноги и замер так, зная, что Тони смотрит. Глаз не может отвести.

После вчерашнего можно было ожидать кошмаров, стыда и тоски, или всего этого сразу, но Стив, к собственному изумлению, чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, как давно уже не бывало. Он даже отвык от подобного; вернувшись к себе вчера, он не отправился в зал сгонять стресс, а вымылся и лёг спать. Впервые за много-много ночей он не проснулся в глухой предрассветный час, подходящий или для бесконечного бега по полосе препятствий, или для самоубийства — нет, он открыл глаза, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим и очистившимся. То, что мучило его подспудно и страшно, отступило, по крайней мере временно, и больше всего он боялся одного: что Тони, опомнившись после вчерашнего, спохватится и ужаснётся. Захлопнет перед ним дверь, назовёт извращенцем…

Дверь оказалась открыта. Тони ждал его, и острые когти дурных предчувствий разжались, выпуская сердце на волю. Тело вообще казалось ошалевшим от собственных нужд, и прямо сейчас, стоя в дурацкой позе, Стив отстранённо поражался тому, насколько происходящее… нормально?

Да, нормально. Больше, чем правильно — нужно. Необходимо. Пробка, которую Стив купил в онлайн-сексшопе и которую вставлял, стиснув зубы и чувствуя себя грязным развратником, давила вполне терпимо, а к растяжению он привык почти сразу же, и мягкая вибрация не столько мучила, сколько обещала.

— Хорош, — констатировал Тони. Стив слышал в его голосе возбуждение и ласку, и ещё — и именно это заставляло его колени незаметно подрагивать, — готовность дать ему именно то, в чём Стив так отчаянно нуждался, каким бы странным это ни казалось со стороны. — Раскройся, покажи мне.

Стив растянул ягодицы в стороны, и пробка сдвинулась внутри, заставив его стиснуть зубы. Самая широкая её часть, передававшая максимум вибрации, упиралась в особенное место, и он знал, что Тони впечатлён зрелищем. По крайней мере, звук расстёгиваемой молнии ни с чем было не перепутать. Прикосновение жёсткой горячей руки — тоже.

— Сейчас я её из тебя вытащу, — хрипловато начал Тони, — и я вставлю тебе другую, получше. Не думал раньше, что буду делать секс-игрушки, но ты, Кэп, открываешь мне новые горизонты. 

Его ладонь сжала Стиву ягодицу, раскрывая ещё больше, пальцы сомкнулись на узкой шейке пробки и потянули наружу, довольно бесцеремонно, но не болезненно. Только жгло немного, и Стив испустил вздох, в котором разочарования было столько же, сколько невольного облегчения.

— Ничего, Кэп, — понял Тони, — ты возьмёшь сколько сможешь, я обещаю. Очень скоро.

Пробка выскользнула, наконец, и по влажной коже прошёлся холодок. Стив замер, затаив дыхание, и Тони не разочаровал его, прижав к раскрытому анусу что-то тёплое и гладкое. Тут же стало горячо, и Стив испустил удивлённый выдох.

— Что это?

— Тебе давно пора согреться как следует, — Тони надавил чуть сильнее, и жар потёк внутрь, растягивая мышцы и пробираясь всё глубже. — Пора ведь, согласен?

— Да, — признался Стив. Жар не обжигал, просто растекался в нём, охватывал и поясницу, и яички, и член, стоявший почти вертикально. — Но что это такое?

— Согревающая смазка, — судя по голосу, Тони пожал плечами. — Решил, ты оценишь. Руки на стену.

Лучше всего было даже не то, что Тони хватало самоуверенности и храбрости командовать им, и не то, что сейчас Стиву можно было ни о чём не думать и просто следовать приказам, нет. Лучше всего было тепло. Как бы ни бывало тяжело рядом с Тони Старком, он никогда не был со Стивом холоден — наверное, просто не умел. Рядом с ним Стив был… дома? Да, кажется, именно так. Пусть не окончательно, не на полную, но больше дома, чем рядом с кем бы то ни было другим. Даже Баки, даже Шерон — хотя это казалось странным, — не умели дать ему этого чувства: как будто рядом, совсем близко, горит невидимое пламя, обжигающее и ласковое одновременно, и стоит только протянуть руки…

Два магнитных захвата, встроенных в стену, сомкнулись на его запястьях, и тепла стало ещё больше. Живое, быстрое, оно двигалось и менялось внутри, тяжелело, сворачиваясь в крепкий, точно стальной, ком, изгибалось, принимая новую форму и застыло, наконец, придавив все чувствительные места, о существовании которых Стив даже не подозревал. Тони, точно дождавшись этого, просунул руку ему под живот, негромко щёлкнул чем-то металлическим, и Стив охнул, чувствуя давление вокруг члена. Тёплая полоска металла, словно миниатюрный ошейник, сжимала крепко, не давая шансов кончить раньше времени, а пробка, заполнившая его зад, начала медленно вибрировать, меняя форму.

— Вот так, — удовлетворённо сказал Тони. — Для начала неплохо, согласен?

Как будто Стив мог сказать «нет».

Тони подступил к нему, провёл по спине ладонью, сжал задницу, уже лишившуюся вчерашней росписи, и пробормотал:

— Ты бы себя видел, Кэп. Охуенно смотришься. Такой открытый, беспомощный, такой… — он запнулся, но всё-таки договорил решительно, — такой мой, хоть на время.

— Навсегда, — одними губами прошептал Стив. Дыхания не хватало, и не от того, как вибрировала пробка, не от кольца на наливающемся тяжестью члене. — Пожалуйста, Тони.

— Как будто я могу отказать, — как-то обречённо согласился Тони и отступил на пару шагов. — Готов?

Стив кивнул, уверенный в том, что да, он более чем готов, но первый шлепок стал для него потрясением. Резкий, жёсткий, металлический, он заставил жар, волнами шедший по телу, собраться в одну невыносимо жгучую звезду. Пятиконечную, как ладонь. Тони не дал ему опомниться, ударил снова, и сомнений не осталось: перчатка от костюма, ну конечно же. Полированный металл впечатывался в кожу, оставляя горящие следы, и Стив ещё успел удивиться тому, что не чувствует круглого выступа репульсора, а потом перестал думать вообще. Тони порол его так, что мыслям места не оставалось в принципе; время от времени он замедлялся, отходил назад, точно ценитель искусства, любующийся шедевром, и подступал снова, украшая отпечатками собственной руки ещё не тронутую кожу. Каждый шлепок заставлял пробку двигаться внутри, от каждого Стив готов был кончить — и не мог, и это длилось бесконечно, и всё-таки он хотел ещё, ещё и ещё. 

— Кричи, если хочется, — разрешил Тони, когда вся задница Стива, если судить по ощущениям, изнутри и снаружи была охвачена огнём. — Мне нравится тебя слышать.

— Я… а-ах!.. — Стив прогнулся в пояснице, шире расставляя ноги и чувствуя, как тяжело отвисают набухшие яйца, — боже, Тони, я так близко, это так… никому не мог признаться, что я такой. 

— Ну, мне-то смог, — Тони перестал отвешивать ему удары и сосредоточился на пробке. Поймал выступающее основание, нажал, покачал из стороны в сторону, заставив Стива закричать почти в полный голос. — И не жалеешь, так ведь?

— Нет! 

— И больше, — Тони постучал пальцем по основанию, и пробка стала расширяться внутри, в который раз меняя форму. Чувство было такое, словно Тони вставил ему всю руку целиком, и Стив, к собственному сладкому ужасу, понял, что был бы не против. — Больше никогда не будешь решать за меня, чёрт тебя побери — не будешь ведь?

— Нет, — повторил Стив, кусая изнутри щёку, чтобы не умолять. Он обоснованно опасался, что это напугает Тони и заставит остановиться, а больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы тот продолжал. — Никогда. Я не должен был, я…

— Я знаю, — отозвался Тони, и пробка перестала расти и пошла волнами, ритмичными и почти невыносимыми. Не будь Стив так разогрет, и боли, возможно, было бы слишком много, но смазка сделала своё дело, и сейчас он чувствовал только восхитительный жар, предельное растяжение и полную, абсолютную открытость — чувство редкостное и потому ещё более ценное. — Я знаю, Стив, было холодно и одиноко, и тошно. Нам обоим. 

Стив попытался ответить и не смог; Тони как раз взялся за его яйца, оттянул их вниз, перебирая пальцами и нажимая так невыносимо сладко, что хотелось скулить и просить сжалиться, но давать себе спуску Стив не собирался. Член не просто ныл — горел, смазка капала с него, тянулась тонкой ниткой, и когда Тони отпустил мошонку и взялся за член, Стив не выдержал и закричал. Несколько движений, сильных и уверенных, довели его до полуобморока; не будь руки так надёжно прикованы к стене — и он упал бы, не устояв на ногах. Пробка вибрировала и тяжело давила на простату, анус жгло, яйца готовы были лопнуть, а движения ладони превращали готовое сорваться наслаждение в мучительно-сладкую казнь, мгновенно сделавшуюся невыносимой.

— Тони!

— Ну же, — хрипло сказал Тони. Его голос долетал до ушей как бы издалека, но искреннее желание, звучавшее в нём, Стив не перепутал бы ни с чем другим. — Я знаю, ты можешь, ты крепкий парень. Выглядишь невероятно, Стив, ты даже представить себе не можешь. Связанный, раскрытый, с красной задницей… я бы добавил золотого на свой вкус, но ты и так — чистое золото…

Стив мучительно застонал и стал трахать его кулак, не в силах удержаться. Больше всего теперь его мучили не пробка и не выпоротый зад, а ошейники: тот, что сжимал шею, казался обжигающим, но тот, которым Тони украсил его член, лишив возможности кончить, чувствовался по-настоящему огненным кольцом, не дающим пощады. Короткая мысль о том, что Тони может продержать его вот так хоть полчаса, хоть целые сутки, не вызвала страха и протеста, показавшись сладкой, но следующая — что Тони может отпустить его, освободив руки и вытащив пробку, отправить восвояси, не дав кончить, была действительно жуткой.

— Пожалуйста! — теперь он частил бёдрами, тыкаясь и тыкаясь в безжалостную ласковую ладонь. — Тони, умоляю!

— Мне нужно было сделать это давным-давно, — послышалось в ответ. Теперь Тони гладил его сам, проводя пальцами по головке и задевая кольцо, и от каждого движения Стив умирал на месте и готов был орать в полный голос. — Ты бы не позволил, конечно, но мне всё равно нужно было… ещё тогда, в самом начале, с первого взгляда, Стив, я по тебе с ума сходил всё это время…

Физически невозможно, но Стиву сделалось ещё жарче. Не от перетянутого взбухшего члена, не от пробки и не от смазки — огонь охватил сердце, стоило услышать такое неуместное, такое необходимое признание. Не будь Старк настолько вне себя, и молчал бы дальше, в этом не было сомнений, сам Стив тоже слишком давно держал язык за зубами, и к чему это привело? К тому, что они едва не убили друг друга, не сумев выразить сжигающее их чувство _иначе_...

— …тоже, — выстонал он. — Я тоже, господи, Тони, дай мне кончить, пожалуйста!

Мягкий горячий рот коснулся его шеи сзади, бородка царапнула и уколола, а пальцы Тони легли на кольцо, обжигавшее и мучившее Стива невыносимо. 

— Ещё совсем немного, Стив, — теперь голос Тони звучал невозможно мягко — резкий, ехидный голос человека, привыкшего смеяться надо всем и всегда, но только не сейчас, не над Стивом. — Ещё одно, я должен знать, понимаешь?

— Что… угодно, — Стив замер, напрягая мышцы бёдер в тщетной попытке не трахать воздух. Мысли путались, каждый удар сердца отзывался в висках и паху, как тяжело бьющий молот. — Всё, что только…

— Мы сможем? — просто спросил Старк, и слышно было, как он на мгновение перестал дышать, как будто стоял на краю пропасти, грозившей обвалом, и каждый неловкий выдох мог стронуть с места убийственную лавину. — Я привык тебе верить, Стив. Я до сих пор верю. Мы сможем?

Не нужно было переспрашивать, что именно он имеет в виду — Стив знал и так. Не было и не могло быть ничего более болезненного и желанного, чем то, что он и Тони делали друг с другом даже не раздеваясь, одними словами, порой — одними взглядами, и сам он часто думал о том же: сумеют ли они когда-нибудь по-настоящему найти друг друга. Оставить в стороне взаимные претензии, выраставшие исключительно из невозможности подойти и обнять, не боясь никого, забыть обо всём, что разделяет, сосредоточившись на главном — том, что раз за разом, взгляд за взглядом, год за годом тянуло их друг к другу. Смогут ли они…

Пальцы Тони сдвинулись, расстёгивая кольцо, горячие губы вжались Стиву в затылок, пробка болезненно дёрнулась внутри.

— Да! 

Он закричал так, что оглушил себя самого; оргазм оглушил тоже, это было не просто самое яркое впечатление во всей его доселе скудной сексуальной жизни — это была чёртова сверхновая, извержение вулкана и пылающая звезда, рухнувшая с небес, всё это разом. Повиснув на захватах, Стив тщетно пытался дышать, слыша отголоски собственного вопля, метавшиеся в ушах, и чувствуя облегчение, затопляющее тело, и то, как Тони, часто и судорожно дыша, целует его куда придётся, выдыхая бессвязно:

— Люблю. Люблю тебя, Стив, если б ты знал только… столько времени даром… не слишком я, нет? 

Стив хотел ответить, хотел успокоить его, но слова не получались, так что пришлось обойтись стоном. Пробка уменьшилась и выскользнула, захваты ослабели ровно настолько, чтобы он смог вытащить из них руки и тут же схватиться снова — ноги всё ещё отказывались держать. Тони тут же обхватил его поперёк талии, подстраховал, удерживая от падения.

— Да, — повторил он, точно ещё одно эхо правды, которую Стив совсем недавно выкрикнул от всей души, не заботясь о последствиях, не думая об уместности, не тревожась ни о чём. — Да, я тоже так считаю. Держись.

Стив сумел улыбнуться и, повернувшись на неверных ногах, обнял его в ответ.


End file.
